When I'm With You: Laurmy
by epephany
Summary: Lauren and Amy have been secretly seeing each other for months now, creeping around their friends and parents to be together. But one day, Lauren was feeling bold. With their parents a room over, the blonde lovers get intimate in the bathroom.


Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters.

Lauren and Amy have been secretly seeing each other for months now, creeping around their friends and parents to be together. But one day, Lauren was feeling bold. With their parents a room over, the blonde lovers get intimate in the bathroom.

Amy sat at the dining room table, slowly spooning cereal into her mouth. Her mom was standing in the kitchen, cuddling with her (recent) dad. Her mouth screwed up, it was weird when old people cuddled.

"Hey Amy," A voice called from behind her, she turned to see her (secret) girlfriend hanging onto the side of the bathroom's doorframe. Amy coughed, cereal jumping into her nose. Lauren had her hair wrapped into a white towel and a scandalously short bathrobe on.

"Can you help me wash my hair?" She asked, her tone bored but her blue eyes shone with mischief and lust. Amy stared at her for a full thirty seconds before jumping up and dumping her bowl into the sink. She forced herself to walk at a normal pace towards her girlfriend and shut the door softly behind her. Automatically, Lauren pounced on her, pushing her against the wall and crashing her lips into hers. Amy's arms went around her tiny waist, her fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt. The smaller blonde grabbed fistfuls of the green eyed girl's shirt and shoved it up her torso and slung it behind her. It snagged on a towel rack. Amy broke their kiss,

"Our parents are in the next room." She said panting.

"I know." Lauren said, her pink lips drawn into a smile. She leaned in again, this time placing small, sweet kisses on Amy's neck and collarbone. Amy shut her eyes, all thoughts of their parents vanished as she got lost in the way Lauren's mouth felt on her skin. Her mouth had made her way to the curve of her breast and Amy took a quick breath in through her mouth when her lips brushed the lace of her bra. Her fingers found Lauren's bathrobe and untied it in one swift motion. She was getting good at undressing her. Her hands went to her shoulders and slid the fluffy robe off her body. Amy's breath caught. She was completely naked. Amy had taken Lauren's virginity three months ago, but she was in awe every time she saw her body; which was often. Lauren stepped to her, pressing her warm, naked body to hers, making her shiver. Amy's hand slid down Lauren's perfect body and slid between her thighs. Lauren was breathing heavy, her chest heaving up and down as Amy's hand moved closer to her throbbing center. When she entered her, Lauren tensed up, her breath catching. Amy slid two of her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, while soft, quiet moans slipped from her open mouth. Lauren came. She exhaled a long breath and her body shook with pleasure. After she finished, Lauren lowered herself onto her knees, her hands drifting up Amy's thighs. She unbuttoned her skin tight jeans and slid them down her long legs. She shoved them to the side and brought her mouth to her, barley skimming her lips across her skin. She stopped at Amy's plain blue boy-shorts She grabbed the thin, soft fabric in her teeth and tugged them down. She slid them down her thighs with shaky fingers. They dropped to her ankles and Amy stepped out of them. Lauren brought her face to her and placed soft kisses down her crease. Amy's eyes were shut, her head resting on the wall behind her and her fist clenched as she waited for her. Lauren lightly drug her bottom lip on Amy's split, pausing to give her a small lap inside of her. Amy's toes curled and she clenched her jaw so she wouldn't make any noise. God only knew how hard it was. Lauren's tongue entered Amy with no hesitation, diving deep and exploring her. Amy slapped a hand over her mouth as a loud moan built up in her throat. Lauren had went down on her plenty of times before, but this time was different, it was so much sexier because for once she seemed confident. Amy was the first girl she had ever been with, but Amy almost didn't believe her, god she was good at this. Lauren's whirled in circles inside of her, then moved to her throbbing clit. She flicked it with her tongue several time then began to suck on it, pulling hard. Amy couldn't take it, the loudest sound she had ever made erupted from her mouth, echoing in the tiny bathroom. Their parents went quiet in the living room. Then one of them began shuffling down the hallway. Amy's green eyes went wide, but Lauren was still going down on her. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls…are y'all ok in there?" A voice asked. It was their mom. Lauren licked Amy up and down slowly, caressing her inner thighs as she did.

"Um…yea, I just… banged my hip on the counter." Amy called her voice shaking as she tried to hold it in.

"…Alright…be careful." After her footsteps faded, Amy let go. She came. Lauren backed up and stood up on shaky legs. She stepped towards her girlfriend and rested her forehead on hers.

"I love you." Lauren said panting.

"I love you too." Amy told her. Lauren leaned close and kissed her softly. Amy could taste herself on her lips.


End file.
